Chat Noir
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "His choice in shape shift was certainly not a random one and if he was correct, which he usually was, then... 'I'll stay.' Bingo! His feline features hid his smug grin quite nicely." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language, Slight Violence! XD I hope you all like it and if u can please review! ENJOY! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language, Slight Violence**

**This was a request by****kimmy cakes****so it's her idea! XD Also, this was SUPPOSED to be a Halloween fic but clearly I didn't get it done in time... But let's pretend it's still October and I don't have Christmas Exams! X3 Either way, I hope you all like it and if u can, please leave a review! I'll appreciate it A LOT! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own The Avengers or any of the characters!**

_**Chat Noir **_

'No. A costume is mandatory.' Loki looked at Stark, not even bothering to hide his disbelief. He crossed his hands around his chest as he tried to decipher whether the genius playboy was lying. Of course he was and of course Loki was able to tell. They didn't call him GOD of lies for nothing... But he decided to play along with the human's little game while his devious mind began to work out a scenario where he could use this to his advantage.

'Let's pretend I actually believe you and a costume was a necessity on this night you call Halloween, why would I care for your alien rituals anyway?' A legit question. It wasn't like he'd done any effort to integrate with the Midgardian style of life. Come to think of it, Tony doubted there was a single day the trickster hadn't scorned at something. If it wasn't the music it was the books, if it wasn't the books it was the movies. And the people...Well they got an extra dose of his sharp tongue.

'Because you're trapped here under house arrest, at my tower may I add, and if you don't do it I guess I have no choice but tell Fury you're just too much of a bother. I'm sure he can find a really nice jail for you. Height of comfort too.' Okay, so maybe he was being a little mean but it wasn't like he'd forgotten what Loki was capable of. There were still buildings in need of repair from his last rampage in New York...

'That's black-mail.' But despite Loki's narrowed eyes, his tone didn't hold that sharp of a bite. It sounded almost approving actually, which only made Tony feel guiltier before he waved the pesky emotion away.

'Yes it is.' The two regarded each other for a moment before Loki shrugged his shoulders in defeat, though he didn't tone down his haughty stance. It seemed the guy turned the act of looking down at someone into a fine art, and he was an A+ student.

'I still don't see the need for this, especially since I'll be stuck inside this cursed tower anyway...' Tony opened his mouth to say something but Loki sharply cut him off before he could utter a single word. 'But, if that's what my jailor requests then I shall oblige.' He bowed low, so low it became mocking, before his body smoked into a jade green mist. The Avengers present glanced at the fog in alarm, all of them wondering if it was dangerous and all reflexively tensing and reaching for their weapons of choice. Even Thor's hand rested on the hilt of Mjolnir, though he knew the mist itself was harmless. What was waiting inside it though...that would be a surprise and knowing Loki, it rarely was a pleasant one.

'My, such violent reactions...I can't help but feel a little flattered.' The five men and one woman turned to look at Loki, his smirk giving away his location. But there was no sign of him in the spacious apartment. Instead, a black cat was perched gracefully on a nearby chair, its inky tail mirroring a slowly swinging pendulum. The green eyes, far too intelligent to belong to an animal, stared at each in part before deciding they weren't worth his time and the cat began licking its front paw dismissively. Yep, that was Loki alright...

'That's not exactly what I had in mind...' The Avengers relaxed, certain not even Loki could do much harm in the form of a house cat. Then again... But then a thought seemed to strike Romanoff and she left her position by the door to step towards Loki.

'Hold on, why are you able to shape-shift? You said you didn't have enough magic for that.' All eyes turned to the god of mischief at the same time, having missed the obvious importance of the shift.

'You seem to forget a fundamental characteristic of mine. You all seem to keep forgetting my biggest attribute. Care to guess what it is? Anyone?' Loki couldn't be more condescending if he tried. It just came so naturally to him...

'You lie.' It was Banner who spoke, though his voice was small compared to the others. He was still getting used to being part of a group, especially one as big and important as The Avengers. For him it was a huge adjustment, even more so than for Thor and he was an alien.

'Bravo Dr Banner. I'm glad to see at least someone here has half a brain in their heads. Yes, my dear jailors, I lie. A lot.' The humans and Thor stiffened, all of them processing this fresh twist.

'That wasn't the deal.' It was Tony who spoke. Considering this was his place, he pretty much became the spokesperson for them as a group. He was also the one who usually ended up having to deal with the press conferences and TV appearances as well, something he didn't really mind. He'd never been one to shy away from the spotlight...

'Yes it was. Let me refresh your memory, since you seem to have forgotten. Odin banished me to Midgard since he saw it fit humans should deal out my punishment since it was humans I wronged. Once here, you placed me under house arrest because this way you could keep an eye on me as long as I promised to abstain from any _dangerous_ use of my magic. The key word there is _dangerous._'

'But the handcuffs should have drained your powers!' Thor's voice rang like thunder, making Banner jump back a step.

'They almost did. I haven't lied about that. I only have enough for simple spells. Besides, think of it this way. Would I really have shown you my ability to change shape if I wanted to surprise you with it?' They all fell silent and Loki resumed his grooming.

'He has a point there...' Banner fixed his glasses when the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents turned to stare at him.

'Listen to him. He is the smart one here.' Loki smirked at Tony, knowing the remark would make his lips press tightly together, though he did a great job of hiding it.

'Whatever. As long as he doesn't cause any trouble tonight, I really don't care. We'll deal with him later. Agreed?' The billionaire turned his back on Loki, getting his own jibe at the god, fully aware of his vanity, to face his companions.

'Agreed.' They all added in union, neither in the mood to let Loki spoil their excitement. Not that night. It was Halloween after all and that meant a fun time out which naturally implied dangerous amounts of alcohol and, if Tony had anything to say about it, a few lap-dances.

'But wait, shouldn't someone stay behind and keep an eye on the Cheshire Cat over there?' Clint gestured to Loki who pretended not to listen. His choice in shape shift was certainly not a random one and if he was correct, which he usually was, then...

'I'll stay.' Bingo! His feline features hid his smug grin quite nicely. Of course the good Captain would volunteer. Like he hadn't noticed the way Steve's eyes softened whenever he saw a cat or the way he couldn't help giving every one of them a scratch behind the ear. He'd been keeping a close eye on all of them, taking careful note of their weaknesses, getting ready for when he'd use his knowledge against one of them to secure his freedom. Lies were Loki's forte but so was manipulation and if he didn't manage to bend a simpleton's will, such as Steve Rogers', to his own then he didn't deserve his titles!

'Are you sure? You really want to spend the whole night cooped up in here with Whiskers?' Tony sounded both relieved and sympathetic.

'Really, it's fine. I'm still getting used to this whole time change thing and I doubt I'll be much fun out there.' He gave the others a reassuring smile.

'Suit yourself. If anything happens give me a call.' But then Stark noticed the blank look on the blonde's face and he rolled his eyes. How hard was it to grasp the concept of a cell phone?! 'Jarvis, you give me a call.' The others already left the room, no doubt all eager to get away and go a little crazy. Even Thor was curious to see what the people of Midgard did during this strange even. Tony even persuaded him to dress up as well and the result was a very handsome...god of thunder. In other words, he looked the same as he always did but his usual clothes were strange enough for Earth to pass of as a costume anyway.

'Yes sir.' No matter how much time he spent at Stark Tower, Steve was still startled every time he heard the artificial voice. It was unnerving how quickly technology progressed in a relatively short amount of time...

'Good luck! You'll probably need it.' the Captain offered a lop-sided grin but Stark was already out the door, his cape fluttering behind him and making the blonde shake his head. Count Dracula. Somehow the choice seemed to fit the playboy. Weren't they both notorious for their abilities to seduce unfortunate women after all?... Actually, all the costume choices were fitting enough. Especially Banner as Frankenstein... Clint was Robin Hood, so he could keep his bow by his side, while Natasha was Maid Marian, her dress was just long enough to reach her knees and Steve couldn't help but ponder the change in fashion over the years as well. They decided to go as a couple though they avidly claimed they weren't one. Yeah right...

'See you later Captain!' Robin Hood's words were the last before the tower elevator closed its doors and the Avengers disappeared out of sight. Steve kept his eyes locked on the spot where his friends had been, for a second wondering if he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life and if maybe he should race after them and plead for a replacement.

'Do I really inspire so much fear in this shape?' Loki's words drew his attention to the table and the trickster didn't have to be in human form for Steve to picture his wide smirk.

'What do you mean?'

'You're staring at the exit as if you're ready to run screaming for the hills. Don't even bother denying it.' The cat arched its graceful body as it rose up from its sitting position, the tail curving behind it like a black mamba with an independent mind of its own.

'You're crazy.' But he quickly turned away from the scrutinizing green eyes and walked to the sofa, dropping in it with anything but grace.

'True, but that doesn't cloud my judgement. Quite the contrary.' The trickster jumped from the table, his paws landing lightly and without making a sound. The Captain watched him wearily but Loki wasn't in the mood to cause trouble, at least not the kind he usual excelled at. He had to play this smart. With casual steps, his feline eyes glancing over the room lazily, he neared the soldier and jumped on his lap before the man could move away. His eyebrows rose in surprise but he didn't push the Norse god away. Loki was grateful his new appearance hid his content grin or even the Captain, who managed to put the n in naïve, would have realized he was planning something.

'I forgot to ask, do you like my choice in _costume_? Stark didn't seem all that pleased with it.' Loki knew the answer all too well but he wanted the other man to admit it.

'It suits you.' It wasn't exactly a yes but it would suffice. Steve knew it was a dangerous line he was walking but he'd always been a sucker for cats, ever since he was a young boy and he'd found a stray kitten by the side of the road where he lived. He knew he could never bring it home, since his mother was fatally allergic to the creatures, but he'd made sure to bring it food every day and spend time with it even when it was so cold his fingers would go numb or it rained and his clothes would be so drunk with water they'd cling to his thin frame like a second skin. He even gave her a name...Jewel since her coat was as white as fresh snow but her eyes shone like the brightest gems. He'd never seen such bright gold orbs ever again.

Hesitantly, no doubt questioning his own sanity, Steve reached a hand to run it through the thick black coat. It was soft as velvet and appeared to shine. Loki didn't seem to take any notice of the other's touch and he settled on his lap, his tail resuming its swinging. The human was clearly holding back, his fingertips barely touching his onyx fur, but Loki knew he'd already won the battle the moment he chose to shift into a cat. It was only a matter of time before the pathetic man out of time would give him exactly what he wanted...

'It's too bad you're not this friendly more of the time.' Loki shrugged, through the gesture was lost when made by a cat. It was true. Since he'd been there he'd spend most of his time making the Avengers resent his very existence, playing prank after creative prank on each one in turn. His personal favourite was when he'd lured a flock of pigeons inside the tower with a few well-placed crumbs and watched the humans struggle to chase out the birds all day long. Even Thor had tried to help though he'd done more damage than anything, stumbling and falling over the coffee table as well as three chairs. Well he wasn't any happier to be there himself! It wasn't like he wanted to be shut up inside a glass tower like some fairy tale princess, though there was no prince rushing to save him. He wanted to go away as much as they did!

'This is me friendly. I doubt I have to remind you of my behaviour when I'm not amiable.' He knew he was twisting the knife in a fresh wound but Loki had never been very good at keeping his mouth shut and it usually turned against him. This time was not to be the exception... He felt the soldier's fingers tense and they dug into his skin.

'Why do you have to be so evil?' Steve was thinking back at the chaos which nearly destroyed New York. How many people died that day in the space of a few hours?... How many people had their homes destroyed and their entire lives uprooted like young saplings in the face of an unstoppable tornado? And the man responsible dared make it into a joke?!

'You don't know the whole story...None of you do.' Loki's voice was so low, the blonde nearly missed the words entirely. He glanced at the cat but the green eyes refused to meet his, as if their owner just realised he'd spoken out loud and regretted it.

'What do you mean?' But Loki was not ready to discuss that chapter in the dark book that was his life, and certainly not with one of the Avengers who held the key to his freedom.

'Never mind that.' To distract the soldier, he rubbed his head against his momentarily stilled hand until it began stroking his back once more. Despite himself, Loki found himself relaxing into the touch. However he didn't forget his true aim. He may have looked relaxed and calm on the outside but the wheels inside his brain were turning, wondering at the best way to approach the next step of his master plan... But Lady Fortune seemed to favour him that night since Steve took the step for him.

'So what are we supposed to do the whole night?' When Loki glanced at him with questioning eyes, surprised at the word _we_ above all else, he hastily continued. 'I mean, we are stuck together so we might as well get along.' He may have been naïve, like everyone kept telling him, but the good Captain felt there was still some good in Loki, even if he himself went through great lengths to prove him wrong. He'd seen evil before, back in his past life, and he recognised that cruelty which could still a beating heart with one icy look. Despite all his misguided deeds Loki lacked it. It was the only reason he was under house arrest and not rotting in some musty cell. It was the only reason why The Avengers bothered to put up with his oh so charming self even if Hawkeye had contemplated releasing an arrow into the prince's heart on more than one occasions. They believed Loki still had the ability to redeem himself though he wasn't making it easy...

'I can think of a few things...' Steve withdrew his hand back as if it had been burned when the cat disappeared under the subterfuge of the emerald mist and when it vanished it was no longer a cute feline sitting on his lap but a handsome god of mischief straddling his thighs. '...we can do to pass the time.' The soldier was dumb struck, as well he should have been, and his eyes roamed over the sight disbelievingly. Loki had his usual tight black leather trousers on, with the waist band hanging dangerously low on his angular hips, and no shirt. He did however have a black leather collar around his neck with a golden lock at its centre. But even that wasn't the focus of Captain America's stare. A long black tail curved elegantly behind Loki and a pair of equally jet black cat ears stood to attention on top of his head. The human wondered if they were real and as if hearing his thoughts they twitched, proving their existence. Loki's eyes also retained their cat-like appearance. The only other accessory on his body was a thin golden bangle around his left wrist. It had been given to Thor by Odin, and Steve didn't really understand it, but it was supposed to keep Loki's magic in check and prevent him from leaving his 'cell'. Loki hadn't tested the Allfather's words so he didn't know what the consequences would be, should he attempt leaving the tower, but he did know how to remove the enchanted bracelet. Unfortunately only a human could do it... The irony practically wrote itself.

'Um...what are you doing?' He didn't want to sound alarmed but there was no hiding the panic in his voice. Loki loved it and his smile showed it. He even had sharp canines designed by nature to kill and tear flesh apart... Well, cats were cute but they were also predators...

'Me? Nothing more than what I was doing a few seconds ago. You didn't seem to mind it then. Is it because I no longer look quite so...harmless?' His words were practically a purr and Steve found himself swallowing drily.

'Loki this is...I'm...You're not...' Steve wanted nothing more than to throw Loki off of him and go bang his head on a wall a few hundred times but his limbs refused to move and his mouth refused to form a coherent sentence. Could he sound any more pathetic?!

'You certainly have a way with words _Captain_.' Loki made sure to let the title roll down his tongue extra seductively, like it was a fine wine he was savouring before swallowing. Judging by the way the man's eyes turned a shade darker, it had the desired effect. 'Trick or treat.'

'Wh-What?' Steve shook himself out of his daze and managed, with some difficulty, to take his eyes off Loki's full lips. Why did they suddenly look so damn appealing? Or had they always been and he'd simply refused to notice?...

'That is what one's supposed to ask, no? Do you have a treat for me or do I have to show you my trick?' Steve looked as bewildered as he felt but even in that state he knew one thing with absolute certainty. Loki's tricks almost never spelled good news and certainly not for the good guys. The Captain looked around him, seeking some help from the empty room and his eyes fell on the small table just within his arm's reach. A bright red bowl full to the brim with candy stood on it and he silently thanked Tony's sweet tooth. He reached for one of the sweets, not bothering to look before he drew one out, and offered it to Loki who accepted it with his trade-mark smile in place and a playful twitch of his ear.

'Hmmm. Wise choice.' Steve regretted not looking first since the treat proved to be a cherry lollipop... Loki popped it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, making sure to let Steve see the action clearly. His lips sucked on the red treat in a way which could only be called slutty. Steve was transfixed and no matter how hard he mentally screamed at his eyes to look somewhere else they were glued to Loki's mouth. He felt his blood rush south but the implications of this realization didn't strike until Loki pressed the palm of his free hand against the rising mount under his blue jeans. He widened his eyes and his hand grasped Loki's.

'What- What do you think you're doing?!' The panic was even more acute, if that was possible. Steve wanted to bury his head in a pillow and scream. He'd heard from Natasha it was an excellent way to relieve stress and helped her, on many occasions, to stop putting a bullet in various "acquaintances".

'Do you really want me to stop?' Loki's closed his teeth around the lollipop and Steve heard the cracking sound as the sweet was crushed into small granules of sugary goodness. When he was done, the brunette threw the stick behind him, showing just how much he cared for Tony's home. Steve resolved to go and pick it up...later. He didn't answer the older man verbally but he cautiously withdrew his hand from Loki's. No, he didn't want Loki to stop. He knew he should but he really didn't... 'I didn't think so.'

Loki's fingers traced the denim's fly, deliberately taking their sweet time, before popping the silver buttons open and pulling the zip down. He practically felt the hitch in Steve's breath reverberate through his entire tense body. Had he known he had this sort of power over one of the Avengers he would have taken advantage of it a long time ago... He pressed his cool palms against the other man's stomach and moved his fingers over his thighs, purposefully avoiding the one are which begged to be touched. He could tell Steve was growing impatient, from the way his jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed, but he wasn't quite ready to end his teasing yet.

Loki rose to his feet and for a painful second Steve though he'd leave. He opened his mouth to attempt changing his mind but Loki only backed away one step before falling to his knees in front of the soldier, making him forget what he was about to say. He didn't fight when Loki's sure hands pushed his knees apart and only ogled him in disbelief as he moved in between his parted legs. Surely Loki wasn't going to do that?...He was far too proud a man to even...But he _was_ on his knees and his mouth _was_ dangerously close to 'the little general'. Steve's tongue turned to lead and he couldn't get it to work. He was powerless to stop Loki, not that he really wanted to if he was being completely honest with himself...

The god of chaos licked his lips, meeting Steve's eyes for a split second, before his sharp tongue darted out and gave the aroused member a quick lick. He couldn't help the curving of his lips when the blonde gasped as if only then able to truly accept what was about to happen. And still he didn't make any effort to stop it or voiced any protests... Loki was in no particular hurry and he traced the veins along the length with languid strokes before pressing his tongue against the leaking slit, tasting the human's pre-cum. He closed his lips around the head, carefully grazing his incisors over the delicate flesh just hard enough to give the pleasure an edge, and the action finally seemed to re-animate the frozen Captain.

'Loki wait! We can't... What are you doing?' The trickster allowed the member to leave his lips in order to lock eyes with the stuttering man. This was his favourite part of the seduction game. The part where he managed to so easily turn men, no matter how powerful or proud, to an incoherent mess. And he was good at this game...Oh, he was the best. The gods only knew how many sticky situations he'd managed to get out of by becoming a player.

'I'm sure you can figure that out but if you want I can tell you, in minor detail. Would you like that Captain? Would you like to hear me say I'm hungry for your tasty milk?' Immediately the other man's face turned strawberry red and his mouth hung open, his brain reeling at the innuendo. He was still struggling to accept the sexual openness of the modern age and it was all very baffling at times. Every time Tony flirted so freely in public with just about anything standing on two legs he couldn't help blush.

Loki's tail moved casually behind him, attracting Steve's attention. However as soon as his eyes left Loki's, a hiss tore from his throat and when he looked back his cock was fully enclosed inside a shockingly cool mouth. The Frost Giant's fleshy cavern was not as hot as a human's but the lower temperature only seemed to emphasize the fire consuming Steve from the inside out. Somehow his hand ended up pressing against the back of Loki's head encouragingly, his fingers grasping at the usually tidy black strands of and messing them up. To his surprise Loki didn't push his hand away and swallowed more of him when he pressed down urgently until he could feel the brunette's nose touching the fine blonde curls foresting his skin all the way up to his navel. He had no doubt in his mind the god had done this before from the way his mouth and throat accommodated his length so flawlessly.

And then Loki began moving his tongue as much as he could with Steve's, above average, member stretching his jaw to its limits. The soldier's strength seemed to ebb away like blood from an open wound and he leaned back into the sofa boneless. His fingers continued to twitch and dig into the other's scalp but he was no longer dictating the pace. Fortunately Loki was done with teasing and he settled on a fast pace, allowing the head of the length to hit the back of his throat every time. Steve came undone when the trickster began humming lowly in the back of his throat, sending shivers running up his whole nervous system and sparking him like electricity. With a groan Steve felt his climax hit him before he could shout out a warning but Loki didn't seem surprised. He didn't remove his mouth until the last shudder ran through Steve's body ...

'Thank you for the meal. It was delicious.' Loki purred while licking the last of the white substance which managed to escape the corners of his mouth and coat his lips. Steve gawked at him, his eyes still unable to resist following the tongue so notorious for spinning webs of lies even if he'd just released a load. Something which wasn't lost to Loki. He knew he had Steve ensnared in his trap... It was time to go for the kill.

'But that was just the appetiser and I'm still _so_ ravenous...' Loki straddled Steve's thighs much like before and the Captain's hands settled on his hips of their own accord. He glanced up into Loki's evergreen eyes and felt that hypnotic spell settle over him, the spell which had his mind racing down paths so provocative it darkened his blush a shade further. Loki rocked his hips slightly as if by accident, grinding his rear against the hardening member, and raked his teeth over his bottom lip in a wanton display of eagerness. 'Do you want to fuck me as badly as I want you to? Tell me, do you want me to scream your name in ecstasy while I ride you so hard I'll forget my own name?' Loki knew how to use words to suit his purposes and it had earned him the title of Silver Tongue for good reason...though as he'd proven his tongue was skilled at more than talking.

Steve's fingers dug harder into the flesh of his hips and Loki gasped softly, encouraging the man to touch more. His skin rose in temperature when the Captain became more daring and one of his hands pressed against his stomach only to move along the skin of his abdomen and chest. The calloused fingers couldn't seem to get enough of his cool torso and Loki allowed himself a moment of pleasure, simply content to have the human worship his body. He even rewarded the blonde with a moan and another buck of his hips when the fingers pressed against his nipples. Some loose strands fell over his clouded eyes but he didn't care right that moment. Steve found the dishevelled look extremely arousing and he had half a mind to ruffle the rest of the trickster's hair but somehow he knew that would piss Loki off and he dared not risk it. Not when the brunette began rocking his hips harder and he threw his head back to let out a loud moan, their needs rubbing together and creating delicious friction.

'I want you so badly right now. I need you.' Loki knew that last part would appeal to Captain America's heroic side, his need to help anyone who asked even in situations such as those. Heroes were so easy to manipulate...Loki still marvelled at it every time Thor fell for one of his tricks even if he'd used the exact same scheme a hundred times before. 'And we could have so much more fun if you removed this...' Loki's enchanted bangle caught the glint of the light as he moved his left hand and Steve's eyes locked on the gold. He stared at it and his hands ceased their movements. Loki knew he'd screwed up even before he noticed the human's darkening expression and he mentally cursed himself. Damn it all, he should have waited until he had the Captain begging for his touch!

'What did you say?' Steve's tone was foreboding enough for Loki to feel the tiniest pang of fear. He knew there was nothing quite as dangerous as an angry, aroused man... He was silent for a second while his mind tried to think of a way to still salvage the situation but even he had to admit it was hopeless. He'd played his hidden card too quickly and now he was caught red-handed.

'I spoke the truth. Isn't that what you and your companions want me to do? If you remove this trinket I can reward you so much better.' Loki attempted to use his purring seductive voice but Steve threw him a silencing glare. Suddenly he was thrown off and it was only his feline reflexes which prevented him from crashing to the ground. He took a cautionary step backwards as the Captain jumped to his feet, his rage so powerful it was all but a physical entity.

'So this whole time you were just working an angle? Why the hell am I even surprised? A tiger can't change his stripes and you will always be a villain and a monster!' Loki's cat ears pressed flatly against his skull and his tail rose behind him, the hairs standing on end in a clear display of anger. He was not about to allow a puny human insult him!

'Oh what do you know?! You're quick to judge me but I didn't hear you complaining when I had your cock deep down my throat.' Loki smirked triumphantly when the blonde's cheeks burned a deep red but a second later the human lunged for him and he only barely managed to dodge the punch aimed for his chest.

'Is that what you always do? You open your legs to anyone to get a favour? I don't know what you call that wherever you came from but here on Earth we call that a whore.' It was Loki's turn to glower and he scowled at the other before twisting to avoid another punch only to throw one of his own and catch the Captain square in the back. He grinned with satisfaction when Steve crashed into the coffee table and broke it. However his mirth was short lived because a second later the man was back on his feet and this time he wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the hit. He bent over, gasping for breath as the fist dug into his abdomen, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Before he could regain his senses, he felt a hand grasp his collar and throw him into the nearby shelves. Books rained around him and the mirror which had been on the wall came crashing down when his back hit the wall, shattering into a hundred tiny shards.

'Don't stop now! Hit me harder like I know you want to! You claim to be Mr Integrity but at the end of the day you want nothing more than to get your hands dirty, like every man bread in war does! You're a hypocrite!' Loki's cutting remarks were sharper than the broken glass and Steve growled feraly before his fist made hard contact with Loki's jaw. The prankster tasted blood and he laughed maniacally before twisting around the Captain to escape further pain. He danced around the enraged man on light feet, choosing to taunt him with his quick steps rather than his words. Had he the full use of his magic he would have multiplied himself and watch as Steve's movements would gradually grow tired until he'd leave himself open and he'd take advantage of the vulnerability. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option and he had to make due with side-stepping all of the soldier's slower movements while the physically superior man's nostrils began flaring like a bull's seeing red.

'How very fitting. Running away like you always do, am I right? I know your type and you all have one thing in common. You're all cowards!' Loki's legs hesitated for a split second and Steve caught him, his elbow meeting Loki's right side and prying a pained groan from the taunting lips. Loki jumped backwards but his foot tripped over the red carpet, which Tony insisted was a necessary addition to the living room, and crashed to the floor with a yelp. He only managed to turn on his front before Steve crashed on top of him, having tripped over Loki himself in his desire to catch the god of mischief and beat him to bloody pulp.

'Get off of me you stupid weakling!' Loki attempted to wiggle free but the Captain was heavier than him and his body kept him in place. He felt the blonde press his elbow into his upper back while his knees flanked both his sides. Oh how the wheels have turned... It seemed he was the one caught in a trap now.

'Big words for someone who can't even move.' Steve dug his elbow harder in between Loki's shoulder blades hearing the other wince.

'I said get off!' Loki put all his strength, which wasn't much considering Odin's magic reduced him to a human in all but name, into one final escape attempt and it caught Steve by surprise. He lost his footing for a moment and his free hand fell on top of Loki's head, pressing his cheek harshly against the carpeted floor, but it wasn't enough for the brunette to make a run for it.

'Nice try but you're not getting away that easily.' The Captain's fingers dug into Loki's scalp, fisting his hair, and the other went as taunt as a drawn bow. He seemed to choke on whatever he was going to say next and a noise which sounded suspiciously like one of arousal travelled to Steve's ears. He glanced in shock at the man under him, wondering if he'd heard correctly, and when Loki realized what he'd done he began struggling with even more vigour.

'You pathetic human, unhand me! How dare you touch me, a prince of Asgard and rightful king of Jotunheim!' Loki's insults made Steve grind his teeth in anger and he fisted the inky strands harshly, his fingers brushing over the flattened feline ears and there it was again. The same reaction as before and he felt Loki's stiffen below him, another moan defiantly breaking free past the defence of his barred teeth.

'You're getting horny? In a situation like this? You really are something else.' But even as he spoke Steve was trying to decipher which one of his actions had that effect on the arrogant Norse god. Was it the hair pulling? No, he'd done that earlier that night and the reaction hadn't been nearly so dramatic? Was it his fingers scratching the other's scalp? Again, he'd done it before... But he hadn't touched Loki's ears until then...

'I will only tell you this once more. Unhand m-!' But Loki's words died in his throat when Steve decided to test his theory and this time brushed one of the cat ears properly. The loudest moan of the night thus far filled the room and Loki's hips bucked upwards like a wild bronco's. The Captain's eyes widened and he couldn't hold back the grin which broke across his face. Oh this was good...

'I think I just found the _prince's _weakness.' To prove it, Steve raked his blunt nails over the twitching ear softly and Loki's hips jumped up eagerly like he'd flipped a switch. It was obvious Loki was growing uncomfortable below him, his tense fingers digging into the red carpet as if ready to tear the fabric apart. Even his toes twitched but Steve didn't see that...

'Stop it... I forbid you touching me there!' But even his voice became whinny and Loki shut his eyes tightly in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to kick the Avenger off of him but his body told a different story. The way his ass rose and his legs willingly parted, only a little but enough for Steve to notice, screamed the contrary.

'So it would be okay if I touched you somewhere else?' Steve wasn't quite sure where this boldness was coming from but he couldn't deny the power he felt at having reduced the stubborn imp to his current state. It was intoxicating... Or maybe he'd been hanging around Tony too much... He moved his other hand to Loki's tail and stroked the base deliberately. The result was even more violent than when he played with the prankster's ears.

'Don't!... Not there...' His words didn't sound at all convincing though and Steve began applying pressure to his stroking, moving his large palm over more of the appendage. Moans and gasps began to stream freely out of Loki's mouth as if they were too powerful to hold back and Steve felt himself grow hard. His idle hand moved to rub the twitching ear and Loki called his name amidst his panting so wantonly he had to swallow back a groan. The hips grinding upwards against his crotch became more desperate and Steve uttered a curse under his breath. He was supposed to be angry with Loki yet all he could think about was fucking him senseless, his racing mind already able to picture the pert ass under the tight leather pants, which did nothing to hide the mouth-watering sight, spread wide for him.

'Please...' Steve blinked and replayed the word a few times before it made sense to his muddled mind. Had Loki just pleaded?... That was even more impossible than him getting on his knees and sucking the Captain's cock. He was certain the word _please_ wasn't even in the proud villain's rich vocabulary!

'What was that?' His hands didn't slow their movements, applying just the right amount of pressure to have Loki writhing under him like a fish on a hook.

'Don't make me say it again...' Loki's jaw clenched shut, his pride battling with his lust, and unfortunately his desires won. He glanced over his shoulder, stopping Steve's breathing when he saw the positively slutty expression on his face. The usually clear green eyes were darker than wild forest moss and the pale skin was painted with a bright scarlet blush. A thin river of saliva ran down his chin from his invitingly parted lips and more of his damp hair draped over his face, swaying with every buck of his lower body. 'Please...' But for once Steve was feeling the addictive effect of holding all the cards and he was in a teasing mood. He wanted to get revenge on Loki for using sex as a weapon against him and, most importantly, nearly succeeding in brain washing him. He was a prideful man too...

'Please? What are you begging for Loki? I can't read minds you know, so if you don't tell me I won't know what you want.' He had to smile snidely when the trickster threw him an indignant glare and he turned to face the floor again, his whole expression struggling to look angry but unable to overpower the lust. Steve wasn't so easily derailed however and he simply sped up his hand movements extracting an almost pained noise from the other's larynx. The pleasure was becoming unbearable, painful, and Loki craved more. The craving was so acute it even tramped over his haughty pride.

'Please fuck me! Please, please take me hard! I can't take it anymore...Please!' Steve highly doubted Loki had begged like that before, in all his long life. The man hadn't even so much as thrown a pleading look when he was in handcuffs and muzzled like a dog yet here was imploring Steve to ravish him.

'As you wish your highness.' He didn't bother to hide his mock and had it been any other time Loki would have surely bristled and shot back some comment as hurtful as a blade of ice thrust straight through his heart, but the trickster only moaned in reply. Steve all but tore the tight leather down Loki's legs, smirking when he realized the god didn't bother wearing anything else under. Clearly he'd been prepared for this scenario... The thought only aroused the Captain further. 'Don't move a muscle.' Steve growled the order right into Loki's sensitive ear, his hot breath sending shudders down the trickster's back, before he leaped to his feet and left the room. Loki was too dazed to notice and he rose on his knees, his rear elevated suggestively in the air, while his face remained pressed to the soft carpet, his elbows too weak to support his upper body.

When Steve returned he was met with quite the view and his mouth went drier than a rock in the Sahara Desert. He halted in the doorway, despite the blood pumping wildly inside his veins to the point he feared they would burst, his eyes falling on the raised hips. Loki's black tail fell in between his legs, settled perfectly in between his muscular cheeks. It was like a last tease and Steve was suddenly filled with an overpowering craving to push the tail away and see all of Loki, every single part of his body. He did just that, falling to his own knees behind the panting brunette, while he dipped his fingers generously in the freshly acquired lube. He'd hoped Tony would have some in one of the drawers in his bedroom and his hunch proved to be correct. He'd also found a drawer almost full with condoms... What the hell did the guy need so many for?! Then again, he'd heard stories about the sort of parties Stark was known to throw occasionally...

Loki managed to glance behind him, his mouth open and his ears flattened down but this time not in anger. He caught sight of Steve's lubricated fingers and his legs fell even wider apart, the tail curved over his back in a graceful arc. He inhaled sharply when he felt the Captain's finger trace soothing circles around his tight ring of muscles, relaxing them before he began pushing inside. It was obvious the blonde was holding back, no doubt going slowly so as not to hurt Loki, and it made him want to scream. He didn't want to go slow! He needed to feel the searing burn and he needed it now! Fuelled by his nerves, he rose on all four and pushed his hips backwards, his body eagerly accepting the digit all the way to the knuckle.

'Don't you dare treat me like some virgin woman...I can take it...' His threat would have sounded a hell of a lot more serious had he not been gasping for breath, his body practically fucking itself on Steve's momentarily petrified finger. It took the blonde only a moment to come back to his senses and he stopped Loki's hips with a firm grasp of his free hand. He was not about to let the trickster take control of the situation again. That was his punishment for earlier that evening!

'You don't get to give the orders tonight Loki.' He kept the impatient god in place while he purposefully pushed his finger in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace, much like Loki'd teased him with his tongue not so long ago. His hand dug harshly enough into Loki's hip to no doubt leave a bruise but even so he barely managed to hold the other man steady. Steve growled, his finger twitching inside Loki, and the god of lies' upper frame dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. At first Steve was afraid he'd somehow hurt Loki and he pulled his hand away but then the trickster whined so lewdly he revised his hypothesis. Maybe it was quite the opposite...

Watching Loki's reactions attentively, Steve thrust his digit knuckle deep while making sure to hook it at the same angle as before and the prince's moan was loud enough to be considered a yell. The soldier smirked when understanding dawned on him and he added a second finger to the first, making sure to hit the newly discovered magic spot with each powerful thrust. He even gave into Loki's demands and sped up his movements, while his other hand began toying with the base of his tail once more, loving the softness of the fine fur. When he added a well lubricated third finger to the other two Loki threw his head back, his voice getting louder and louder, and Steve was grateful the Stark Tower didn't have any neighbours which could overhear them.

'I'm ready... I'm ready for you...' Even if the words themselves didn't send a direct jolt down south, Loki's imploring tone would have done the job pretty effectively. Steve didn't have the patience to discard his jeans completely but he freed his member and he quickly slipped on the condom he'd taken from Tony's questionable drawer. He also made sure to apply another generous amount of lube on his length before he grasped Loki's defined hips and pulled him closer. His tip pressed against the stretched tunnel and Loki hissed or moaned? It was hard to tell when all the noises pushing through his lips were so drenched in desire they automatically became sounds of pleasure. The Captain began pushing inside, groaning at the contrast between his fire and Loki's ice, until he felt the cool flesh press against his pelvis. He had to take a second and adjust to the Frost Giant's unique internal temperature or else he was certain he'd lose the last shard of his control and take Loki like a crazed beast.

'What are you waiting for?... A special invitation?... Move!' No matter the situation, Loki simply couldn't resist throwing an order out there. Steve almost felt like laughing at the other's sardonic manner but then Loki began rocking his hips and his smile morphed into a grimace. He couldn't hold back but it seemed Loki didn't want him to and who was he to deny a prince's wishes anyway?

'Don't come crying to me later.' Loki's mouth was already opened to bark back one of his charming retorts but he never got the chance. Steve let himself go completely, happy to stifle his ever-nagging voice of reason for once. His body moved in and out of Loki with the intent to destroy, his lower body smacking hard enough against Loki's rear to fill the room with the sound of skin slapping skin. Loki meowed his name and once he started he couldn't seem to stop, calling to Steve to drive harder, deeper, faster. For once Steve was willing to follow the mischievous devil's directions and he grabbed his wrists to pull him against himself, allowing for his cock to drive even deeper inside. Loki's back aligned with his chest and he could feel the blonde's lips on his throat, sloppy kisses marring his snow white skin.

Steve bit on the collar still fastened around the trickster's throat, leaving dents into the leather, while one of his hands wound around Loki's torso to pinch one of the dusky nipples. The pink flesh jumped under his fingertips and he applied just the right amount of pain to make Loki cry out in ecstasy, the intense pleasure becoming all the more acute because of it. The brunette twisted his head to lock lips with Steve and the Captain complied, realizing this was their first kiss and it was full of raw desire.

'I want to see your face... I can't...for much longer...' Steve was able to decipher Loki's fragmented sentences and in one fluent motion, he had the other on his back with his legs hooked over his shoulders in a beautiful display of dexterity. He leaned over the trickster, pleased to find the new position allowed for more movement. Loki's finger twisted into his blonde hair and he was pulled down for a quick but passionate kiss. The Captain found he liked the taste of the other man. He tasted of mint and winter, just like that one time when he was a young boy and he'd stuck his tongue out to catch the fresh snow falling from the clear skies like tiny dove feathers.

Steve knew he was close, the bubble which had been slowly building inside the pit of his stomach about ready to burst at the seams, but he was determined to make Loki come first. He wanted to see his usually arrogant face contorted in pleasure and commit it to memory. Without slowing his furious thrusts, he licked a trail from the god's jugular and along his jaw before he drew his lips away only to close them around Loki's delicate ears. He sunk his teeth into the flesh and heard Loki's cry before he felt his whole body tighten and tense, the tunnel of muscles also clenching around his member. He groaned and only managed another two thrusts in the perfectly tight entrance before he felt like the room around them was spinning.

He collapsed on top of Loki, managing to avoid crushing the slighter man at the last second and rolled onto his side. His breathing was as heavy as after a good work-out session, one which usually involved destroying at least a dozen punching bags... He was pleased to note Loki also seemed quite spent and they were both silent while they struggled to regain their breathing. Steve cracked an eye open when he felt Loki shift beside him and watched him also turn on his side to face him, his eyes half lidded and a lazy grin on his lips. He decided that very second he liked this look on Loki best and resolved to bring it out of him more in the future, hopefully the near future.

'Well that was one way to spend the night.' Steve found his own lips lifting into a smile.

'What are you talking about? The night's still young.' Loki eyed him appreciatively while Steve arched an eyebrow challengingly.

'Do you think you can outlast me, a god? You're just a human.' Loki's taunts were emphasised by the lazy movements of his tail, managing to be both enticing and dismissive at the same time.

'I guess I have no choice but prove to you how wrong you are. I have to defend the humans' reputation after all.' The Captain pulled Loki down and their lips met, their tongues fighting for dominance before Loki pulled back.

'Like you said, the night is still young...'

* * *

Tony eyed the room, his eyebrows furrowing in irritation. One night. One night and his favourite base looked like it had been the unfortunate victim of an elephant stampede. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad but there was certainly enough damage to grind his gears. They even managed to destroy his favourite coffee table! The genius billionaire turned to look at the guilty ones and his anger wasn't soothed in the least by the sight. Loki was curled against Steve's chest, most of his frame covered by one of the Captain's white shirts while the American symbol himself was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. And was that his tube of lubricant thrown on the floor by the sofa?!

'Tony...Don't get angry.' He turned to glare daggers at Banner who quickly lowered his eyes, coughing away his embarrassment at having walked onto such an obviously intimate scene. Even a blind man could put two and two together and figure out what happened while the Avengers were out. Then again...

'Why would he be angry? I think this is wonderful. I'm glad Loki and the Captain became such good friends. He even shared his clothes with my brother.' Banner couldn't help a slight shake of his head at Thor's painful denseness. Surely, even he wasn't THAT ignorant... Nope, he was. The thunderer grinned happily and Banner found himself smiling slightly as well. It was nice to have someone as naive around sometimes... People like Thor and Steve just made the world a brighter place. Unfortunately Tony was not in the mood for positive thinking.

'Oh yeah, they're best friends now. And I'm pretty sure the good Captain shared more than his clothes with your little brother, if you know what I mean.' Banner threw Tony an alarmed look while Thor arched his eyebrow in obvious confusion. It was a good thing Clint wasn't there as well, since tact wasn't one of his strong points and he would have made the situation ten times worse no doubt. But he and Natasha had broken from their group somewhere along the way and Banner was quite sure they wouldn't see them again until the following day...

'What do you mean?'

'Tony-!' But he didn't manage to stop the billionaire from letting the cat out of the bag.

'His dick. Steve fucked your brother quite thoroughly, by the looks of it.' He threw another disapproving look around the room. They even managed to break the mirror! It had been a gift from Pepper!

'WHAT!?' Banner hung his head while taking a step back from the suddenly livid god of thunder. Thor's thundering voice woke the slumbering Captain and he jumped away from Loki, who was far too exhausted after a night of copulating to stir even at his brother's abnormally loud self. Though he was drowsy with sleep, Steve only had to throw Tony and Banner a look to connect the dots. Stark met his eyes challengingly while the other looked anywhere except at him, or Loki. And then he met Thor's eyes and he had a second to decide whether it was better to run or attempt to pacify the other blonde. When Thor reached for his hammer however, the choosing became a hell of a lot easier.

'I can explain!'

'Hold your tongue man out of time!' Thor launched at him and Steve found himself dodging the other's powerful blows, his movements clearly sluggish after the night's exertion. Tony and Banner just watched from the side-lines, one amused the other worried.

'Shouldn't we stop them?' Banner looked at Tony, hoping he'd say yes, but of course this was Tony they were talking about...

'Nah. He'll be fine.'

* * *

**Tony, u asshole! XD Eventually Thor calms down and when Loki wakes up things are pretty much back to normal, with the exception of he and Steve being a hell of a lot closer. Needless to say Steve gets teased the living life out of him by all the other Avengers, especially Tony and Clint. XD**

**I hope you liked it and remember that review! XD (if u can, it'll be deeply appreciated)**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
